


Castiel's Thoughts

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Thoughts, Contrast and compare between lovers, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel compares and contrasts his lovers - the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Thoughts

Sam kissed tenderly. Each kiss Castiel received from Sam was gentle and sweet like ripe strawberries. Dean kissed rough. Each Kiss from Dean was solid and sure, like a bite from a golden delicious apple.

Castiel enjoyed both.

The angel enjoyed dominating Dean and being dominated by Sam, and having them switch roles when the mood struck them. He relished in kissing back, in arching from the neck nibbles, in making both Winchesters beg and plead, in making the soft noises of pleasure from their touch, and hearing the distinct noises each hunter made when Castiel had brought them satisfaction.

He loved both men just as they loved him. Castiel had begun his love with Dean much sooner than Sam, but time and fate (and an extra beer on the hunter's side) made Sam and Castiel realize just how much they needed each other...perhaps even more than Dean. They had shared in the feeling of being rejected by those they loved, shared in the intimate pain that came with their bodies breaking apart under the strain they had taken on under the banner of saving the world.

Castiel loved Dean and Sam because of their strength, courage, self-sacrifice, and willpower. Each hunter had a different flavor of each quality, and had gone in different directions to prove themselves to each other, the world, and their own demons.

But mostly, Castiel loved them because they loved him. They were his family, his lovers, his best friends. They had taught him more than he could have ever imagined, both in and out of their respective bedrooms.

Some nights Castiel would find himself in both Winchester's room in a single night. Sometimes they needed him to talk, and he would be there. He talked with Sam and Dean deep into the night many times. Other times he would have precious few seconds to say anything besides the primal sounds the men pulled from his throat. 

Castiel was always there for the Winchesters. He didn't care who knew it. He would protect them, and they would protect him. They had saved each others lives enough times to know when it finally came to their end it would mean ALL of their ends. And that was comforting. When Castiel would finally see what happened to an angel after death, he would be flanked by the Winchesters. Until then, he would be there for them, and they would be there for him.


End file.
